leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-10354824-20131017093843/@comment-13160526-20131019124642
I agree on some of the ahri nerfs, with DFG she could assassinate too easy with autotargetted abilities like fox fire and ult, now she has to land her skillshot to have huge burst. Ahem, if you compare Vi's ult with Zed then you are dumb, sorry but it's true, one is a bruiser who's meant to disrupt, another is an assassin, ASSASSINS always appear to have little to no counterplay because to be safe from them you need to rely on your teammates if you are a squishy. Therefore Zed's ult is fine as it is right now, heck he's the assassin who has most counterplay as you can remove it with QSS, nullify with Zhonya, or dodge all his skillshot as well as creating to much gap to make his ult deal little to no damage, orianna, kayle, barriers of all sorts are huge counters to Zed's damage. Assassins do their best at duels, don't be surprised to lose to a Zed if you try to stop his splitpush, as Jax i directly buy QSS because without that he cannot beat me in autoattack bruise. Without his ult Zed has 0 killing potential. I HATE THIS NEW RIOT TO ADD COUNTERPLAY TO THE MAX LEVELS ON EVERYTHING. Later this game will be on who loses the patience and blows up his sutff first so they make you waste yours and use theirs. I really wanna see how will Zed kill any carry that isn't kog, MF or any carry with 0 mobility, heck even flash can now screw Zed, he lost part of his damage so now the overpowered barrier is even more effective. Oh, Zed ulted me? Np i am Ez-Cait-Vayne etc i just cc-flash-dash you so you waste a 60s cd ability who ONCE was meant to counter me, by hardcountering you with a low cd ability. No need of QSS anymore if these changes go through. I'd rather get nerfs on damage to minions than this madness, i like how Zed plays, not how he performs in lanephase, if they change his gameplay like this it will be really frustrating to play him in a way i don't like. Kassa nerfs were crap, aside from ahri all assassin nerfs hit the wrong spot, Fizz was barely touched, people whine how Kassa turns into a roaming monster after 6 and how his silence craps on you and what they do? Decrease the mana cost of the silence and increase the duration at early levels and reduce it at max rank by 0.1s, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 0.1s reduced duration? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH no really, is this supposed to be a joke? Also, not only Riot fails at hitting the right spots with their nerfs, they already announced that penetration items will be nerfed in season 4, which is as you should know right in less then a month. Clever nerfing champions before nerfing the items that made them strong, much like Olaf, they nerfed him hard and what they do? Nerf warmogs and add items to end the health stacking meta, so he got nerfed twice, one directly and one indirectly, if this for you is a smart move..... I can do plenty of examples, another one was Talon, nerfed because of the new BC, and then nerf BC as well. LOL? You seem to be an adc main or squishy mid, as you hate assassins with a passion i see. And by the way, Diana was nerfed plenty of times already, leave her alone.